Not so inncoent thoughts
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: when tsubaki goes into her shared room finding a surpise making her agure with her "other closet" self. not saying anymore! rated T just to be safe.


**wow, the shortest fanfic i ever done...new record ^w^...anyways if you read the manga you'll know what this is about ;) fanfic inspire by Burgerlicious in both here and deviant art...yes Tsubaki face was priceless hehehehe..so check it out if you want.**

**oh yeah**

_'this is pervy Tsuabki voice'_

_**'this is normal tsubaki'**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

A raven hair girl enter her apartment building in a hurry. She started muttering herself trying to remember where she left the book that she borrow from Liz. Scratch that, the books from both Maka and Liz. As she went to her room number and tried to look around. Seeing it wasn't where she left it, she remember it was inside her shared bedroom. She pray hoping it was there. As she was about to open she heard someone was inside. She wonder if her meister was back early from the game or forgot something too. Maybe he could help her out too then it will be a win win.

"Hey, Black Sta….a..a" she didn't got to finish cause what she saw making her eyes wide.

Oh she wasn't wrong when she thought of her meister, what her eyes went wide was cause her meister only had a towel wrap around his waist and bits of water on his tan body. She guess he finish taking a bath or something.

'_oh yeah baby take it off!'_ said a little voice in her head.

'_**WHAT? NO, NO, NO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!**_' Tsubaki thought desperately.

It seems that her meister could read evil thoughts cause that what he did. He took the towel off slowly as if he was doing some kind of movie. She kept staring at the tanness of the boy.

'_oh god it's a perfect size too! It's roundness and perky…"_

"_**shut up!"**_ she scream to the pervert side.

'_but…he's beautiful! Do him now please!"_ the voice pled making her extremely red.

As she kept staring at her meister she felt her cheeks heating up and some sort of substance coming out of her nose. She saw his well build shoulder and back going down to his perfect size butt then to his legs.

'god this is torture! Spank it! Spank that perfect round tan ass of a god, Tsubaki!' yelled the voice.

She went into a major breakdown sense image of her spanking her meister on his behind. Him gripping on the bed and his face all red and…and…

"oh god!" she mutter.

The blue haired teen just finish taking a bath and was going to change before he went with the guys to the movie. As he place his underwear on he felt someone eyeing him. He turn around seeing he was right. He blink seeing his weapon looking at him with weird eyes.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Black Star said "Hey"

"Hm..oh….yeah?" she ask.

"A-are you alright? You face is red and your bleeding from you're nose." The blue head assassin said.

"_awwwww he cares for us! Look at his adorable yet sexy face!"_ the voice sequel if possible.

'_**s-shut up!'**_ she snapped in her mind then replay to her mister "N-No no-nothings wrong Bl-black Star, hehehe"

She saw him rise a brow at him who was still unsure.

"You sure, your acting strange." He said tilting his head.

'_of course cause it's you and me in bed now baby!_' scream the voice _"Damn it Tsubaki! Get him in bed and do it! We were train! Look at his smoking sexy ass! No wait he is sexy as hell! You're torture us by not at least kissing those lips of his! You know full well he kiss like a god!"_

Tsubaki try her best to not argue with herself until a certain thing happen. She place her lips into a weird smile like Kid does when there's something asymmetrical and her eyes where still wide but had a strange look on them.

She imagine touching his hard well shape biceps going to his abs. She then smirk wide seeing her squeeze his butt making a cute sequel and moan from him. Then….

"OH MY GOD STOP DREAMING AND START DOING! YOU TAKE THOSE UNDERWEAR OFF TO SHOW OFF THE SEXYNESS FOOL!" She scream to herself then again "WAIT NO! STOP THINKING OF HIS DAMN SEXYNESS! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S SEXY AND AS A PERFECT SOMETHING! GAHHH THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPING TO ME!"

Black Star eyes widen in surprise and his face had red all over it.

'_oh my god! His cuteness sexy face looks adorable!"_ squeal the voice making Tsubaki agree only to realize she just scream something out loud.

"HM…er…w-well I h-have to do this t-thing a-and.." without even finishing she ran out of the room covering her mouth with still blood coming out of her nose.

Black Star blink not knowing what just happen. He then shrug and went on putting his cloth and head out with the guys.

Later that day, Tsubaki try to be more careful where she was with her meister and limit her…hm…addiction that's _. IN the middle of a basketball game Black Star grin knowing he was just call sexy and some other crap making his ego even larger.


End file.
